


New Arrival

by Capsicle2013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Baby Morgan, Childbirth, Descriptions of giving birth, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Steve and Tony welcome their new arrival. Next part of Whatever It Takes!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 49
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other WIPS and I swear I'm working on them while I can, but it's come to my attention that a lot of people were asking for a Morgan birth scene following the story Whatever It Takes and I couldn't help myself. I was going to have this be a one shot but it's looking like maybe there will be three chapters total. I don't know, I'm still working on it. If you haven't read Whatever It Takes there's some parts here that won't make sense, but otherwise it should be able to stand on its own. Hope you all enjoy!

Any day now the Stark-Rogers household would be welcoming their newest addition. It was an exciting time, a complete contrast to the birth of their first child. What was supposed to be a happy occasion was robbed when Hydra intervened and wreaked havoc on them. That wouldn’t happen this time, though. Tony would make sure of it.

Pushing them out of his mind, Tony continues with the last needed preparations for his daughter. The nursery had been started back when they first discovered they were having a girl, and more was still needing to be done. She would be here any day now, and the last thing Tony wanted to be was unprepared.

He wishes Steve was with him to help get their daughter’s belongings in order, but he had other issues to attend to. A team meeting was called when unusual activity showed up on their radar. Tony has a hunch on who that could be, but he isn’t going to let it dampen his mood. He wasn’t going to miss the birth of his daughter just because Hydra or another one of their enemies decided to make an appearance.

He directs his attention back to the task at hand, making sure everything is ready for when Morgan does decide to bless them with her presence. He already has the staff down in the medbay on standby just in case Steve went into labor, and the overnight bag was in the process of being packed. Tony wasn’t worried. Everything was perfect.

“Roar!” Comes a familiar voice, startling him. Tony turns toward the sound, finding his son behind him and clad in a smaller version of his Iron Man helmet. “Did I scare you, Daddy?” Peter asks.

“You sure did,” Tony smiles. “I didn’t know Iron Man could roar.”

Peter giggles and lifts the helmet off his head. “Iron Man can roar if he wants to. He can do anything!”

“Almost, kiddo. Hey, since you’re here you can help me get things ready for your baby sister.”

Peter is clearly unamused with those words, and he groans. “Daddy, I wanna play. Let’s do it later.”

“Yeah later doesn’t work. She’ll be here soon. That’s exciting, right?”

“I guess so.” Peter places the helmet back on to hide his pout.

Tony sighs and gets down on one knee to be at his son’s level. “Hey,” he says softly, reaching out to remove the helmet so that he could see Peter’s face. The pout is still there. “What’s wrong, Pete?”

“What if-what if you and Papa don’t love me anymore?” Peter sniffs, dark eyes filling with tears.

“Not love you anymore? Pete, we're always going to love you. Having your sister isn’t going to change that okay?”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Peter smiles and wraps his arms around Tony’s neck. “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you, too. Now come on. You need to help me since your Papa bailed on us.”

Peter groans again. “Daddy-”

“You can wear the helmet.”

“Deal!”

Peter smiles and reaches for the helmet, placing it back over his head. Tony sighs, already knowing that their progress was going to be the bare minimum. It was fine, though. They still had time before Morgan arrived.

* * *

Sooner or later they were going to show their face. Steve had honestly hoped for later. It’s been years since he last heard about Hydra. He was aware that they were still out there, waiting and plotting to continue with the plan he and his teammates had meddled in. The past few years had been quiet, peaceful. Now they were starting to emerge from the shadows.

Steve knows better than to fear them. He’s gone up against the organization more times than he wishes he had. His last encounter had been the worst, leaving him broken and scarred from the torment they put both himself and his family through. Their agenda had been to hurt him, and in the process they tore apart his family. He wouldn’t let them do that a second time.

His family was safe now. His son was no longer held captive and neither was his best friend. Bucky was thriving now that he had been released from HYDRA’s clutches. Now that Hydra was back, Steve was ready to face them again.

He finds himself in the conference room with a few of his teammates. By now everyone is aware of the threat that has decided to make itself known. It honestly couldn’t have been at a worse time. Steve had been willing to go against Hydra again if it meant keeping everyone close to him safe, but with the new baby on the way, defeating his greatest enemy had to wait.

That doesn’t stop him from participating in other ways. He may have put up the shield for the time being, but he was still Captain and he was going to be there for his team.

Steve sits quietly while his teammates discuss their course of action, one hand absentmindedly rubbing along his belly. His daughter shifts from within, struggling to find a comfortable position in her cramped home.

“-they haven’t raised any suspicion. We could always hold off until they do.”

Steve barely catches the last bit of Bruce’s words, and he frowns. “No,” he says, capturing the attention of his teammates. “We need to do something now. If we can get in-”

“When you say ‘we’ you’re not including yourself, right?” Sam interrupts.

Steve sighs harshly. “I can still help. You can lead them. Maybe Tony-”

“Tony?” Sam raises a questioning brown. “Did you forget what happened the last time he left on one of these?”

“It’s different this time.” Steve tries to argue. It’s obvious by the looks he receives that his argument wasn’t going to hold up.

“I’m capable of leading the team.”

“I never said you weren’t. You’ve been doing great, Sam. But just sending three of you isn’t enough. Tony can help and-”

“I’ll go.” Bucky pipes up from where he’s been sitting quietly for the past thirty minutes. All eyes are falling on him now and he shifts uncomfortably in his chair.

“No.” Steve is the first to shoot Bucky’s suggestion down.

“Steve, come on. You and I know I have more experience with these guys than anyone.”

“Which is why you’re not going. I just got you back. I’m not losing you again, Buck.”

Bucky huffs out a small laugh. “I’m not going anywhere. Well, just to kick some Hydra ass.”

Steve frowns. “I need you here. Please? I can’t risk losing you.”

There’s a moment of silence before Natasha is speaking up. “If you two are done bickering-”

“We’re not bickering. He’s staying. That’s final.” Steve makes sure he’s looking at Bucky when he says those words.

“Anyway,” Natasha says, shifting in her own seat. “Steve, Sam can lead Bruce and myself. I don’t think bringing Tony into this is a good idea.”

“I don’t feel comfortable sending just three of you. Tony can help.”

“We know he can. That doesn’t mean he will.”

Steve sighs harshly. Sending Tony was the last thing he wanted to do, especially with his daughter due any day now. He learned the hard way after forcing Tony to go on a mission when he was carrying their son. He didn't want a repeat of that.

“You’re right. I won’t send him."

“Speaking of,” Sam starts. “Where is Tony? Shouldn’t he be here for this?”

“He’s getting everything ready for the baby,” Steve replies.

“Then shouldn’t you be doing the same?” Natasha asks.

“I’m fine. I’ll figure out this next mission,” Steve says, pushing himself up from the chair, wincing from the pain that flares up in his lower back. He must have been sitting for too long. “In the meantime continue to monitor their activity. I’m not letting them out of my sight.”

“You should be taking it easy. That kid’s coming soon,” Sam reminds him.

“I’m fine,” Steve repeats. He bites back a groan when the pain in his back makes another appearance. That same pain travels toward his belly, the muscles tightening there.

It’s not until his pants become wet does he grow concerned.

“I think I need Tony afterall."

“Steve, he won’t go.” Natasha tries to argue.

“No, not that. My water just broke.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh this chapter came out longer than I expected! I hope you guys don't mind. There is a birth scene in this chapter so just a heads up!

Just as Tony suspected, not much progress was made when it came to preparing for the new baby. Peter tried to help the best that any five-year-old could, but he was easily distracted and all he could focus on was playing. Tony understood that he wasn’t going to get much help from his son, and decided a break was in order.

It’s a few minutes later after he’s worn himself out chasing Peter around the room does he remember he has an important task that needed completion. Peter is still playing, his energy levels still going strong. Tony envies him for that.

“Come on, kiddo I can’t do this alone,” Tony says, crossing the room to grab a few more items from the closet. The bag is nearly full, and he honestly has no idea what should even go in the bag, but he’s trying. This was his first time being present for a birth.

Peter ignores him, continuing to zip around the room making familiar Iron Man noises. Tony heaves out a sigh and drops his head. Maybe another break was in order. Steve would be able to help him and be more useful.

“Are we done?” Peter asks when he notices Tony zipping up the bag.

“Yep. Your Papa can help me later-”

“No! Wait we forgot something!”

Peter rushes out of the room. He returns a few minutes later with a familiar brown book and a black pencil. He drops it on top of the zipped up bag.

“There. Now Papa has everything,” Peter says, smiling proudly from his hard work.

Tony sighs. “Pete, I doubt Papa is gonna be drawing when he’s having the baby.”

“He might. It always makes him happy.”

“True. If he asks it was all your idea.”

“It was my idea.”

“You know what I mean. Go clean up so we can get ready for lunch.”

“Okay!”

Peter runs out of the room again, still lost in the make believe game he’s created. Tony unzips the bag and places Steve’s sketchbook inside.

“Boss.” Comes FRIDAY’s voice, capturing Tony’s attention. “You’re needed in the conference room.”

“Guess they need me after all, huh? Let me guess, I need to go on a mission?”

“Not anymore. I believe it’s time to activate Baby Stark Protocol.”

“Baby Stark-Fri, why would I need to-oh shit! It’s time?”

“Yes, boss. Captain Rogers is needing you right away.”

“Shit! Okay, tell him I’m on my way.”

“Of course. Congratulations.”

“Thanks, Fri.”

Tony runs out of the room, completely forgetting the bag he had been packing for most of the morning, only to realize his mistake and run back in to get it.

“Pete!” He calls out to his son once he’s in the living room. Not even a second later, Peter is responding to his call and coming into the room. “We gotta go, kiddo.”

“Go where?” Peter asks.

“Your sister’s coming and we need to go get Papa okay?”

“She’s coming!”

“Yeah so let’s go. Move your butt.” Tony waves his hand hurriedly.

“Wait! My helmet!” Peter cries.

“No, Pete-” Tony sighs harshly when he goes ignored and his son disappears down the hall to retrieve his helmet.

Peter runs back in, racing toward the door with his helmet on. “Come on, Daddy!” He says before throwing open the front door and rushing out of the apartment.

Tony adjusts the strap of the bag over his shoulder before following after his son.

When they reach the conference room, Peter is running in first followed by a flushed and out of breath Tony. He forgot how fast his son could be.

All of that is forgotten when he catches sight of his laboring husband. Steve is resting against the long table, head hanging low between his shoulders and eyes shut in concentration. Natasha is beside him, rubbing his lower back and instructing him to breathe through the pain.

Tony rushes to his side, dropping the bag in one of the empty chairs. “Steve. Honey, I’m here.”

Steve doesn’t respond, too focused on getting through the contraction. He groans softly, eyes squeezing tightly when the pain worsens.

“Breathe, Steve.” Tony takes over giving out the instructions. He places one hand over his shoulder, letting him know he was still there.

Steve inhales deeply and blows it out. “I’m okay,” he says and straightens up. “They’re not so bad yet.”

“That one seemed pretty bad.” Tony frowns.

“No.” Steve shakes his head. “Trust me they get worse.”

“Yikes. Okay well I have the bag and Pete so we’re ready to go down to the med-” Tony stops when Steve shakes his head. “No? Honey, you’re having a baby.”

“Not yet I’m not. I want to change and take a shower. We have time. Trust me.”

“You know you keep saying that…”

“It’s fine, Tony. I’ve done this before.”

Tony can’t argue with that and he lets it go. Steve knows how this works and letting him have control of the situation was the best option.

“Okay. Let’s go back upstairs then.” Tony gently takes Steve’s hand, leading him away from the table and toward the exit. “Oh shit! The bag.”

“It’s fine,” Steve tries to assure. “We have time before she gets here.”

Tony quickly retrieves the bag and throws it over his shoulder. “I’m not taking any chances. Come on.”

“Wait, wait.” Steve stops suddenly and Tony wonders if it’s from another contraction. Steve turns back to their teammates. “Keep me updated if anything changes.”

“Got it.” Sam nods.

“And if something does don’t hesitate to get everyone together. I know I said sending three of you wasn’t enough but you’re Captain now so you do what’s best. But make sure you get out safely.”

“Are you seriously giving orders right now?” Sam asks.

“You’re really that surprised?” Bucky says. “It’s Steve.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Just don’t-ah shit!” Steve doubles over, eyes squeezing shut when another contraction hits.

“Honey, I think that’s our cue to leave,” Tony says, trying once again to lead his laboring husband out of the room.

“Tony, I’m fine. The mission-”

“Can wait,” Sam interrupts. “Man, you’re having a baby. I’ll tell you what, I’ll take care of this mission and you take care of yours. Deal?”

“Yeah.” Steve nods, a small grin appearing over his face. “Deal.”

“Good. Now go, Cap. That kid’s not waiting for anyone.”

This time Steve allows Tony to lead him out of the room and back to their apartment. Tony is still hesitant to return home instead of rushing Steve down to the medbay, but Steve is persistent, leaving Tony no choice but to give in.

Another contraction hits while they’re in the elevator, and Steve leans against the wall, breathing deeply through the pain. The contractions are getting worse.

“Honey?” Tony rests one hand over Steve’s shoulder, anxiously waiting for Steve to respond to him.

“They’re getting closer.” Steve finally acknowledges Tony. He keeps his head against the wall, eyes squeezing shut and one hand resting over his hardening belly.

“Papa, are you okay?” Peter asks.

Steve turns toward his son, forcing a smile when he catches the worried look on Peter’s face. “Yeah, bud I’m okay. Don’t worry about me.”

The elevator finally arrives at their floor and Tony carefully leads Steve toward their apartment. “Do you want to lie down?” Tony asks once the three of them are inside. Steve shakes his head. “Shower! Right, right.”

“Tony, I’m fine,” Steve assures when his husband tries to lead him to their bedroom. “We have time before she gets here. Just make sure Pete’s okay while I shower.”

Tony nods, blowing out a deep breath to calm himself. He’s still nervous. “I can do that. Um anything else?”

“Yeah. Relax.”

The smile Steve gives is reassuring, but it’s not enough to fully ease Tony’s worried mind. This was all new to him. He hadn’t been present for the birth of their son and didn’t know what to expect. Now he was getting to witness it all. It was both exciting and terrifying.

Steve gives Tony a peck on the cheek, then he disappears to the opposite side of the apartment. It’s not long until the sound of the shower running can be heard.

“Is Papa okay?” Peter asks.

“He’s fine, kiddo. Trust me.” Tony smiles and reaches out to ruffle his son’s messy hair. “Hey why don’t you go play in your room for a bit, okay?”

“But I wanna see Morgan.”

“She’s not here yet. Papa says we have time so...so I guess we have time.” Tony frowns at how uncertain he sounds. There’s still a part of him that is hesitant to believe that time was still on their side, but if Steve was convinced, then he was too.

At least, for the most part.

With Peter distracted in his room, Tony makes his way toward the master bedroom, slipping the bag off his shoulder and placing it on the bed. The shower is still running.

“Hon, you okay?” Tony calls out, moving toward the closed bathroom door and gently knocking with his knuckles. “Steve?” He tries again when he doesn’t get a response.

The silence he receives is unsettling and Tony knocks again, this time a little louder. He doesn’t wait this time for a response and he opens the door. “Steve?”

A soft groan reaches Tony’s ears and he rushes toward the shower. He can barely make out Steve’s hunched over form through the pixilated glass door.

“I’m okay,” Steve finally says, his words stopping Tony from opening the shower door. “Just...another contraction.”

“Already?” Tony asks from his spot on the other side of the door. “I thought you said we have time.”

“We do. I’m okay.”

“Honey, we really need to get to the medbay.”

“I’m almost done.” Steve straightens up and lets out a deep breath. “I’m fine, Tony.”

Tony sighs. “Okay. Do you need anything?”

“A change of clothes.”

“Got it.”

Tony rushes out of the bathroom and begins digging through Steve’s dresser, not caring if he's destroying the neatly folded clothes Steve has in there. Steve should understand his urgency.

The shower is shutting off a few minutes later and Tony quickly lays the fresh set of clothes on the bed for Steve to change into. Steve emerges from the bathroom, still dripping with water and the towel wrapped around his waist.

“Feel better?” Tony asks, taking the gray t-shirt from the bed and handing it to his husband.

“Yeah,” Steve replies and he slips the shirt on. He winces when Morgan issues a hard kick to his ribs and he rubs at the spot. “Not a contraction,” he explains when he catches the worried look that crosses Tony’s face. “She just kicked me.”

Tony huffs out a laugh and turns to grab the rest of the clothes for Steve. “I guess she’s not too happy in there anymore, huh?”

“Probably not. Do you blame her?”

Steve finishes getting dressed and lowers himself onto the bed, blowing out a breath when the painful twinges in his back return. He lets out a groan and reaches behind himself to dig his fingers into his lower back.

“Contraction?” Tony’s afraid to know the answer to that question. The contractions were already coming every few minutes and he’s worried about them getting worse and their time running out. “Maybe we should get going.”

Tony crosses the room to retrieve Steve’s shoes, dropping down to his knees when he’s back in front of Steve to help him put them on. “At least you don’t have to worry about wearing two different types of shoes.”

“Don’t remind me,” Steve groans from the memory. He tips his head back, breath hitching when another contraction begins to build. “Shit. I’m having another.”

“Dammit. Steve, we should go-”

“No...I-ah shit- want to do this here.”

“Here? Is that even safe?”

Steve glances down at Tony. “Tones, I gave birth in an old Hydra base. This would be a hell of a lot safer.”

Tony sighs and begins removing the shoe he had placed on Steve's foot. “True. I just...I’m scared. I know you went through worse and maybe this is just me freaking out, but I’m afraid of something going wrong again and I can’t-Steve, I can’t…”

“Hey,” Steve says softly, reaching down to cup Tony’s face in his hands. “It’s going to be okay. This isn’t going to be like that time. I have you.”

“And Pete. He packed your sketchbook for you since it makes you happy.”

Steve chuckles lightly. “He’s a good kid. Since we have time before this baby gets here, I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of it with him.”

Tony smiles and rises to his feet. “I’ll go get him,” he says and kisses Steve softly before leaving their room to get Peter.

Peter is more than happy to snuggle up with Steve and draw. It’s one of the things they enjoy doing together. Peter’s favorite activity was building new Lego sets, something Steve was starting to catch on to. It didn’t matter what they did, just as long as they were together.

“Papa, I’m gonna draw Morgan,” Peter decides happily and he begins scribbling on his own sheet of paper.

“Okay, Petey.” Steve smiles, wrapping one arm around his son and bringing him closer so that he can kiss the top of his head. “She’s going to love it.”

Peter nods, too busy concentrating on drawing his baby sister. “Papa,” he asks after a few minutes, and he glances up. “Is she being mean to you?”

“No. She’s just ready to join us. I’ll be okay.”

Satisfied with that answer, Peter turns back to his drawing. Steve does the same, though he’s having a more difficult time concentrating. Another contraction is building and he takes a sharp breath, fingers wrapping tightly around the pencil in his hand. He groans when it peaks, the sound capturing both his husband and son’s attention.

“Another?” Tony asks, cursing quietly when Steve nods in response. “Sweetheart, if it’s bad-”

“It’s okay,” Steve tries to assure, but he knows he’s failing. He shifts uncomfortably, deciding he can no longer stay propped up against the pillows any longer. “I think I need to move-ah!” Steve cries out, tipping his head back and squeezing his eyes shut when the pain intensifies.

“Breathe, Steve,” Tony instructs, offering his hand for Steve to take, only to frown when it’s refused.

“I don’t want to break it.”

“You’re not.”

“I might. I’m okay. I just…” Steve pauses to focus on his breathing, a curse leaving his lips when the contraction refuses to pass. “Dammit, they’re getting stronger.”

“Papa, can we still draw?” Peter asks.

It’s Tony who steps in to answer their son’s question. “Hey, Pete, remember when I told you that Papa might not be able to do this while having the baby?” He says and Peter nods. “Okay, well he needs a break right now. Let him rest.”

Peter pouts. “But I wanna stay with him.”

“You can-” Steve starts to say.

Tony cuts him off. “Steve, you need to take it easy.”

“It’s fine. I’ll rest and he can just hang out with me.”

Knowing there was no point in arguing with his stubborn husband, Tony lets Steve do as he pleases. He helps Steve get into a more comfortable position-lying on his side is what Steve preferes right now-then he’s leaving the room to prepare for his daughter’s birth.

Tony has FRIDAY help him out with the supplies he’s going to need. He notifies the staff down in medical that the plans have changed, and he keeps them on standby just in case. He doesn’t want to think so negatively, but he can’t help but fear the worst. He reminds himself that Steve endured much worse when bringing their son into the world. This time was different. Steve wasn’t alone and in any harm. Everything was going to be okay.

With the supplies in hand, Tony makes his way back to the bedroom, only to stop outside the room and frown at the sight he finds. Peter is sitting by the closed door, Steve’s sketchbook laying in his lap and his head facing downward as he works on what Tony can only assume is his drawing of Morgan.

“I wouldn’t go in there,” Peter says, not even bothering to look up. “Papa is saying a lot of bad words.”

“Like what? Actually no, don't answer that. Listen, he’s probably going to be saying them a lot. Just don’t repeat them okay?

“Okay.” This time Peter looks up. “Do you want my helmet for protection?”

“Why? Do you think he’ll throw something at me?” Tony asks.

Peter shrugs in response. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Hmm. I guess I deserve it if he does. It’s my fault he’s dealing with this.”

“It is? How?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Peter moves out of the way so that Tony can enter the room, but remains outside. Steve is no longer in the position Tony left him in. He’s kneeling beside the bed, his arms folded and head resting on them, deep, slow breaths leaving him.

“Steve?” Tony places his gathered supplies down on the opposite side of the bed before rounding it to get to his husband. “Hey, how bad are they?” He hates asking such a stupid question, but he needs to know if going down to the medbay was their better option.

Steve whimpers, unable to form a proper response to the question. He cries out, fisting the sheets when the contraction worsens. “T-Tony...it hurts.”

“I know,” Tony sighs sympathetically and he rubs one hand along Steve’s back. “Just focus on your breathing. You’re doing so good.”

“It doesn’t feel good. I forgot how-ah fuck!-how much this hurts.”

“But it’s worth it.”

Steve only groans in response. The contraction starts to diminish, giving him a small break before it starts up again. He takes advantage of the gap and forces himself to his feet, relying on Tony to pull him upright.

“Do you want the bed again?” Tony asks and Steve shakes his head, holding onto Tony tighter and burying his face in his shoulder.

“I just want you.”

They sway from side to side slowly, almost as if they’re dancing. It reminds Tony of their first dance as a married couple, and the memory brings a smile to his face. “Remember our wedding night?” he asks, wondering if Steve did in fact remember.

“Of course. I could never forget.”

Tony’s smile brightens. “I think we danced better than this, though.”

Steve huffs out a laugh. “I also wasn’t in labor.”

“True. Best day of my life.”

Steve smiles and readies his response, only to lose his ability to speak when another contraction hits, this one stronger than the ones before it. The sharp intake of air he takes lets Tony know what’s going on and he comforts Steve, whispering soothing words to him and rubbing a hand along his back.

“It hurts so bad.” Steve manages to get out, eyes burning with the tears that threaten to fall.

“I’m so sorry, honey. It’ll be over soon and then we’ll have our little girl. Maguna will be here soon.”

“Probably sooner than I thought.”

“What?”

Steve groans loudly, using Tony as leverage to steady himself when the next contraction comes. He spreads his legs slightly, hoping to alleviate the pressure in his pelvis. His pants are wet again, more fluid trickling out of him and running down his legs.

“Steve-”

“She’s lower now.”

“What does that-do you have to push?”

Steve shakes his head, cursing when his belly tightens painfully. “Not yet, but soon. Shit, Tony she’s so low.”

“Dammit. Okay, this is fine. Who’s gonna watch Pete?” Tony asks.

Tony’s question goes unanswered when Peter pokes his head into the room and interrupts. “Daddy? Uncle Bucky is here.”

Steve and Tony share a look, and Steve nods his head.

“That’ll work,” Tony says.

* * *

“You’ll be fine,” Tony assures when he catches the uneasy expression etched on Bucky’s face. “Pete’s a good kid.”

“I know he’s a good kid but...” Bucky pauses, shifting awkwardly as he watches Tony place some of Peter’s belongings into a backpack. “Hey, is he staying the night?”

“I don’t know. Steve says the baby’s coming soon but you never know with these kinds of things. If anything you just need to keep my son alive for a couple of hours.”

“Right…”

“You’ll be fine.” Tony finishes up packing Peter a bag and pats Bucky on the shoulder. “Just call if you need anything.”

“How will I know if you’ll actually answer?”

“Just leave a voicemail or something. Better yet just ask FRIDAY.”

Bucky huffs and runs a hand through his hair. “Okay. How is he?”

“Steve?” Tony asks and Bucky nods. “He’s...well, let’s just say he’s feeling it now.”

Bucky winces in sympathy. “Jesus. Poor punk.”

“Tell me about it. Come on.” Tony hands Bucky the bag and gestures for him to follow.

Steve is pacing the bedroom when Tony and Bucky enter the room, and he sends them a quick glance before he’s forced to stop and endure another contraction. Peter is sitting crossed-legged on the bed, eyes glued to his papa’s laboring form. He’s too young to fully understand the situation and the fearful expression is obvious. Tony is relieved that his son would be hanging out with his uncle instead of witnessing Steve suffer.

“Steve, darling, talk to me.” Tony moves toward his husband, only to stop when Steve holds out a hand to stop him.

“Hold on, hold on.” Steve groans and turns, using the end of the bed to steady himself when the contraction peaks. “Son of a bitch.”

Peter crawls toward him, stretching out a small hand to place it over Steve’s back. “It’s okay, Papa. Daddy said you can say all the bad words.”

Steve huffs out a laugh and lifts his head to meet his son’s eyes. Whatever it is he wants to say is lost when the next contraction comes. Steve lets out a groan, his head falling between his shoulders and breathes deeply, more whimpers and curses leaving his lips.

“Pete, come on,” Tony ushers his son over. “You’re staying with uncle Bucky for a while.”

“Yay!” Peter jumps off the bed and rushes toward his uncle. “Uncle Bucky, we get to play!”

“Yeah.” Bucky smiles.

“And will Uncle Sam be there? He’s always at your house.”

“N-No,” Bucky stutters, his face growing hot. He clears his throat before continuing, “He’s doing Avenger stuff, kid.”

At those words, Steve is snapping his head in his friend’s direction. “He is?” Steve asks, turning his body so that he sits on the edge of the bed, wincing when the pressure in his pelvis increases.

“Yeah. Decided to check out the base anyway. Since I’m not going I’m the messenger.”

“Sorry, Buck. I know you wanted to go.”

“It’s fine,” Bucky says and he peers down at his nephew. He smiles. “I get to hang out with this weirdo.”

“Hey!” Peter is obviously offended. “You’re a weirdo!”

Bucky chuckles and ruffles Peter's hair.

“Tell him to keep me updated if he can. I want to know-”

“Nope!” Tony steps in, cutting his husband off. “You’re having a baby. Hydra can wait.”

“He’s right,” Bucky agrees. “Sam can take care of it. You said it yourself, Stevie.”

“Yeah.” Steve winces and shifts, trying to find relief in the growing pressure. “He’ll be fine.”

“Will you?” Bucky asks, frowning at the state his best friend is in.

“Me? Oh yeah. Don’t worry about me.”

Bucky lets out a sigh. “Kinda hard not to.”

“I’ll be fine,” Steve assures and he pulls himself to his feet. “You two better get going. Unless you want to stick around for the messy stuff?”

“Ew yuck!” Peter makes a face and takes his uncle’s hand, trying to lead him toward the door. “Come on!”

Knowing better than to keep the little boy waiting, Bucky allows himself to be dragged out of the room. He turns quickly to shoot his friends a thumbs up, then he leaves the room with Peter leading the way.

“Pete didn’t even say goodbye,” Tony frowns and Steve chuckles. “Oh well. Did you hear what he said?”

“Who?” Steve asks, getting up from the bed once more when the pressure becomes bothersome.

“Pete. Apparently Sam is always at Bucky’s house.”

“Hmm.” Steve hums, a small grin appearing over his face. “I guess it was going to happen sooner or later.”

“Wait, hang out. You saw this coming?”

Steve gives a small shrug in response. “I may have noticed some glances being exchanged during briefings. Harmless stuff, Tones.”

“Doesn’t sound so harmless now. How the hell does our son know about this before us?” Tony asks, his frown deepening.

“Relax. You know how observant Pete is.”

“True. I think he gets that from you.”

They fall into a comfortable silence, the only sounds filling the room is Steve’s heavy panting and groans of pain. Steve continues to pace, leaving Tony to watch from the side helplessly. The urge to be near Steve and comfort him is too strong to ignore, but the last thing Tony wants to be is annoying. He finds himself torn between being there for his laboring husband and giving him space.

“Tony!” Steve cries out, stopping his pacing to hunch over the bed again.

At the sound of Steve’s painful cry, Tony rushes toward him, placing one hand over his back and rubbing it soothingly. “Breathe, honey. In and out.”

“Ah, Tony! I can’t...I can’t...Tony, please!”

“I know, I know. Tell me what to do.”

“Make it stop.”

Tony sighs sadly. That’s the one thing he wants to do, but knows he can’t. It’s killing him to watch Steve suffer, and though he tells himself it’s worth it, it’s still difficult to witness Steve in this much pain.

“I wish I could, sweetheart. It’s almost done okay?”

Steve whimpers in response. The next contraction is already building; the gap between each one getting smaller. The pressure deep in his pelvis increases, growing stronger with each contraction. When his belly tightens again, Steve gives an experimental push, finding that it feels right.

He grunts, the new sound capturing Tony’s attention. “Steve-”

“‘M pushing,” Steve manages to get out, then he grunts again when he bears down. “She’s...shit, she’s coming, Tony.”

“Okay. You want to push like this?”

Steve nods and Tony quickly helps him out of his sweatpants. Tony rushes to grab the supplies, and lays towels near Steve’s feet. Steve positions himself into a squat, using the bed as leverage to steady himself. He waits until the next contraction comes before he’s pushing along with it, small grunts slipping past his lips.

“You’re doing good,” Tony says softly, placing his hand over Steve’s back.

Steve blows out a breath and eases off, his body relaxing once the contraction ends. It goes like this for a few minutes until Steve becomes frustrated. He straightens up, forcing Tony to pull his hand away.

“I need to do something else. This isn’t working.”

“Okay. Do you want to lie down?”

Steve shakes his head and maneuvers himself onto the bed, getting into a hands and knees position. Tony comes behind him, placing the towels under Steve.

“Better?” Tony asks.

“Yeah,” Steve says, eyes squeezing shut when the next contraction begins to build. His daughter moves lower from the new position and he pushes, grunting loudly as he works to bring her forward. “Shit. She’s...ah…she’s right there.”

“Okay. Just keep pushing. You’re doing good.”

Steve huffs out a breath and hangs his head between his shoulders, then he’s giving another solid push, completely focused on the task of bringing his daughter into the world. Steve spreads his leg a little further, more fluid splashing out of him and onto the towels and he grunts when Morgan drops even lower.

“Dammit,” Steve curses, another groan of pain leaving him when his body stretches to accommodate the baby. He reaches behind himself to investigate, feeling around for her slowly emerging head. His fingers brush against soft hair and he pushes. “I think I feel her.”

Tony’s eyes are drawn to the spot where his daughter is coming. “Y-yeah,” he stutters out a reply. “Holy shit, Steve I see her. Keep pushing.”

Steve holds the push, then eases off and breathes in, his daughter’s head sliding back for a moment. Another contraction hits not even thirty seconds later, and Steve gives in, pushing as hard as he can. Tony watches as the solid mass of dark hair appears between Steve’s legs.

“Honey, she’s coming,” He says, growing excited when more of Morgan slides out. “Oh wow. Her hair is dark, Steve. I really thought this one was gonna be blond.”

Steve grunts, too engrossed in his efforts to birth the baby to reply to Tony’s comments. The contraction ends, giving him a small break before the next one arrives. Steve keeps his hand near his daughter’s head, huffing out a laugh when he feels more of her. He rips his hand away when a strong contraction builds, fingers twisting the sheets as hard as he can.

“Ah fuck...it-it burns.” Steve groans when the burning sensation between his legs intensifies. He remembers this part vividly. “Shit, Tony. I think she’s...fuck, she’s crowning.”

“Yep. Keep pushing. I’m right here.” Tony places his hand on Steve’s inner thigh, rubbing the area gently. He reaches for a towel with his other hand, placing it near Steve’s entrance, doing his best not to panic when the towel stains red.

“C-can’t.” Steve slumps forward, his shoulders dropping down. “It hurts. Dammit, it hurts so bad.”

“I know, but you’re doing so good. One more push and her head should come out.”

Those words ignite Steve’s determination and he blows out a breath before he pushes again, biting back the stinging pain to bring his daughter out. He curses and groans with each push, but he doesn’t stop.

“Come on...come on, Morgan.” Steve grunts loudly, giving another solid push.

His efforts are paying off and more of Morgan’s head is coming into view. With a gush of fluid, her head slips out to her brow.

“Give me your hand,” Tony says, taking Steve’s hand and leading it to where their daughter’s head is. “Feel her?”

“Y-Yeah,” Steve breathes out, a smile forming over his lips. “She’s so close.”

“Just keep going. You can do this.”

Steve groans, voicing the start of another contraction. He pushes hard, whining through gritted teeth as he stretches around the baby’s head. Then finally, her head is slipping out completely. Tony cups her head in his hands, smiling widely at the sight of her.

“I got her, honey.” Tony keeps one hand in place while he reaches for another towel, using it to clean Morgan’s face and head. “Keep going when you’re ready. I have her.”

“I’m ready,” Steve announces and he bears down again, giving another solid push. Morgan shifts inside of him, her body dropping lower and lower. “Shit!” Steve cries, whimpering when he stretches around her shoulder.

“You’re okay,” Tony soothes. Steve whimpers again, the sound painful to Tony’s ears. He hates seeing Steve in so much pain. “You’re doing so good.”

“Tony!” Steve screams, slumping forward and panting heavily. He’s exhausted and the pain is unbearable. “I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can. You’ve done this before, remember?”

“It was different. Peter...shit...Peter wanted to come out. She’s stubborn.”

“Then she’s just like you,” Tony teases, chuckling softly. “She’s perfect.”

Steve groans again, steadying himself back up on shaky arms. The next contraction hits and he pushes hard, a small scream escaping him when the baby’s shoulder inches closer. He pushes again, crying out in frustration when Morgan doesn’t budge.

“T-Tony. She’s...she’s not coming.”

“Yes she is. She’s so close. Just push okay?”

Steve wants to protest, he can’t take the pain anymore, but his body has other ideas and he has no choice but to listen to the instinctual urge to push. He takes a deep breath and blows it out, then he’s pushing again. He bears down a little harder, wanting to rid himself from the excruciating pain.

“Tony!” he yells right when Morgan’s shoulder finally slips out.

“I got her,” Tony promises, using both hands to cradle his daughter’s small body. “Push her into my hands, Steve. I got her.”

Steve pushes harder, determined to bring his daughter into his husband's awaiting arms. More of Morgan is slipping free and she slides out to her chest. Steve pants while he waits for the next contraction to arrive. It comes sooner than he likes and he bears down again, giving one last solid push.

Morgan slides out with a big gush of fluid right behind her. Tony works quickly to wipe her down with a clean towel, smiling when she takes her first breath and wails loudly.

“Honey, she’s here,” Tony says, eyes blurring with tears. “Oh my God. Steve, she is so beautiful.”

Steve turns, switching positions so that he’s propped up against the pillows. He smiles at the sight of his daughter in Tony’s hands.

Morgan continues to cry, showing her displeasure with her new home. Tony chuckles and wraps the towel around her.

“You’re okay, Maguna. The world isn’t so bad, especially now that you’re in it,” Tony tells her, his smile growing wider when she stops fussing and reveals her eyes to him.

She is gently passed to Steve and he cradles her close to his chest, tears running down his face now that she’s finally in his arms. He peers down at her. She was absolutely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Morgan is here! It took a while but she finally arrived. And Tony was here for it all and helped Steve get through it. Now Peter gets to meet her and the rest of the team. I will update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

There’s a sense of ease knowing that Steve and Morgan we’re finally in the medical bay and well on their way to recovery. Morgan was in good health and didn’t require any special care. Steve tore during the birth and needed stitches, but that wasn’t enough to worry him. He had been through worse giving birth to their son.

Morgan has stopped fussing now that she's eaten and had a bath. She’s swaddled in a blanket and a hat has been placed over her head for extra warmth. Right now she’s content in her father’s arms, enjoying the natural warmth he produces.

Steve smiles down at her sleeping face, freeing one of his arms so that he can gently stroke his thumb along her cheek. She stirs from the touch, pink lips forming a pout and brows scrunching together.

“How is she?” Tony asks, coming closer to sit beside his husband. Steve shifts slightly to allow Tony more room, freezing when Morgan whimpers from the disturbance. “She’s gonna be a handful,” Tony says with a chuckle.

“I think so. Sounds like you,” Steve teases.

“She’s beautiful, though. Both of our kiddos are.”

“Yeah.”

“How are you feeling?” Tony peers up at Steve. If his husband is feeling any discomfort, he’s doing a damn good job at hiding it. All Tony can see on his face is bliss.

“I'm still a little sore,” Steve answers.

“I bet.” Tony can’t help but wince in sympathy. “I can’t believe you did that. It was amazing, though.”

“Yeah. I can’t believe I want to do it again.”

“Again?”

“Yeah. Maybe just one more-no, maybe two…”

“Two! Steve, how many more kids do you plan on having? Were you even going to tell me?”

Steve chuckles and rests his head on Tony’s shoulder. “I was. I love the idea of a big family.”

“We’ll be outnumbered. We already have a spider kid and now this one,” Tony says. Morgan stirs and he reaches out to adjust the blanket around her, smiling when she relaxes again.

“I know, but Pete can help us. He’s already proving to be a great big brother.”

“Yeah. Speaking of...are you ready for them to meet? I’m sure Pete’s dying to meet her.”

Steve smiles and nods his head.

* * *

Peter has always been a shy kid. He usually keeps to himself unless spoken to. But even then his responses tend to be on the quiet side. He isn’t always this way, though. He comes out of his shell when he wants to, when he feels the most comfortable.

When introducing him to his baby sister, the last thing Steve and Tony expected was for their first born to shy away from her presence.

She’s still sleeping, perfectly content in Steve’s warm arms. Peter watches the scene from the foot of the bed, too scared to come any closer. Tony gently tries to urge his son closer, only for Peter to turn and try to dash out of the room.

Tony is faster, though and he stops his son from leaving. “Whoa, hang on there, kiddo. What’s going on?”

“I wanna go home,” Peter whines, staring up at his father with big, dark eyes.

“Pete, what’s wrong? It’s just Morgan.”

Peter steals a glance in her direction, only to shake his head and try to push past Tony to leave. Despite his unusual strength, Tony is able to lift his son and lead him over to the bed, doing his best to ignore the way Peter kicks and squirms in his arms.

Tony sighs. “Come on, Pete. You were so excited to meet her.”

“I don’t wanna meet her anymore. She’s going to steal you and Papa!”

“Pete,” Steve says softly. He offers a small smile and pats the spot beside him. “Come here.”

Peter turns his head away defiantly. Tony’s had enough of the attitude and brings him over to Steve. Peter realizes he’s lost the fight and he gives in, taking the spot beside his papa. He frowns and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Pete,” Steve says again and this time Peter looks at him. “Come meet your sister.”

Peter stretches out his neck to get a better view of the bundle in his father’s arms. She seems harmless but he knows better than to trust her.

“See? She’s not so bad.”

“I guess.”

“Here.” Steve adjusts his arms, bringing Morgan closer to Peter so he can get a better look. “You can hold her.”

“But she’s so little.”

Steve chuckles. “I know. You were this little, too. Come here.”

Peter scoots closer. He’s still hesitant when he opens his arms. Morgan is carefully placed in them and Peter gasps when he holds her for the first time. She stirs from being moved, a small pout forming over her lips and her eyes fluttering open. They lock with her brother’s and Peter smiles down at her. Maybe she wasn’t so bad.

“Look, Papa! She’s looking at me! Look!”

Steve smiles. “Yeah. She is.”

Tony comes over to stand near his husband, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m so proud of you, honey,” he says and Steve hums.

Peter is no longer uncomfortable with his baby sister’s presence. He warms up to her fairly quickly. He spends the next few minutes talking to her about his favorite movies and toys, and how he promises to share all of his Legos with her. Morgan remains alert, eyes transfixed on the unfamiliar face. One day it will no longer become a face she doesn’t recognize, but one she will find joy and comfort in.

“You think they’ll be okay?” Tony asks softly. A smile forming over his face at the sight of his children bonding together.

“Yeah.” Steve nods. “They’ll be just fine.”

* * *

It’s not just Peter who was hesitant at first to meet the new family member. Bucky didn’t bother trying to hide his apprehension when he was first introduced to her. His behavior was understandable. It took him a few weeks to warm up to Peter. Of course, the situation was a little different now. Morgan was a newborn, delicate and fragile in every way. Bucky still struggled with his own strength and it was clear that he was afraid he’d hurt her by mistake.

It takes him a moment to finally accept the newborn and she’s placed gently in his arms. Bucky holds his breath, praying that he doesn’t drop her or worse, squeeze her too hard. She stares up at him with curious eyes as she’s introduced to a new face.

“She looks like you,” Bucky says, his eyes flickering up for a moment to meet Tony’s before settling them back on his niece.

“Yeah,” Tony agrees. “Guess the Rogers genes didn’t come through.”

Steve rolls his eyes at the joke. “There’s always next time.”

At those words, Bucky is snapping his head up in Steve’s direction. “Next time? How many kids do you plan on having, pal?”

“A whole baseball team, remember?” Steve winks.

It’s obvious by the look on Tony’s face that he hadn’t seen the wink sent to Bucky. He’s visibly pale all of a sudden and Steve can practically see him trying to figure out how to raise so many kids.

Steve takes Tony’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I think five is enough, right?”

“F-five?” Tony stammers. “Is that including the two we already have or are you adding five to them? Steve, that’s a lot of kids!”

Bucky chuckles. “I think Stark is gonna pass out.”

“No, no,” Tony quickly assures, though he does plop down on the bed beside his husband. “But five kids...Jesus…”

Steve smiles and rests his head on Tony’s shoulder. “How about one more? And that’s it.”

Tony takes a moment to think it over. “I guess. But not now, right? Let me adjust to little Maguna first.”

“Speaking of…” Bucky pipes up and all eyes fall on him. He’s struggling with the fussy newborn, eyes going wide in panic when her whimpers turn into loud wails. Tony is at his side in seconds and taking his daughter back into his arms. “Thanks,” Bucky mutters.

Tony can’t help but grin. “You’re doing fine,” he says and he pats Bucky on the shoulder. “She’ll warm up to you.”

“Have you heard anything from Sam?” Steve questions and Bucky shakes his head in response.

“Not yet. Don’t worry, pal. Just worry about yourself and your daughter. You always worry over everyone else.”

Steve smiles shyly. “Yeah, I guess I do. Can’t help it.”

“Well try,” Bucky smiles and moves closer to lay a hand over his friend’s shoulder. “Get some sleep. Lord knows you’ll need it.”

Steve nods and rests his head back against the pillow. Peter curls up beside him and his eyes fall shut; he’s asleep in a matter of minutes. Steve isn’t too far behind and it’s not long before he’s drifting off.

“I'm gonna go,” Bucky jabs his thumb in the direction of the door. “Let me know when he wakes up.”

Tony nods his head. “Hey, thanks again for watching Pete. I know he can be a handful.”

“He’s a good kid.” Bucky smiles. “I love that little guy.”

“Well now you can babysit both of these kiddos.”

“Um...”

“I’m kidding. But before your go...Steve was kidding about the baseball team of kids right? I mean, you know him better than anyone.”

Bucky smiles. “He always wanted a big family. Never found the right partner though...until now.”

“Huh. Honestly, I always wonder why he picked me. He was so hung up on you for the longest time that I figured...it doesn’t matter.”

“Trust me, he wants you.”

“I know. I guess he has both of us, huh? It’s great, honest. He’s happier now that you’re here. You can’t leave us, got it? Steve would be a wreck.”

Bucky huffs out a small laugh. “I’m not going anywhere. I promised.”

“Good. Now go figure out where your boyfriend is. I need to get someone else to sleep,” Tony says and Bucky flushes at those words.

“He’s not my…” Bucky trails off. He quickly leaves the room and shuts the door behind him.

Tony chuckles to himself and peers down at his daughter, his smile growing brighter when she peers up at him. “I think I embarrassed your Uncle Bucky. How many can say that they’ve done that to The Winter Soldier? Just me, sweetheart. You know why? Because I’m awesome.”

Tony brings his daughter closer and presses a kiss to the top of her head. Morgan lets out a yawn and her eyes flutter for a moment before falling shut. Tony smiles and walks back to the bed and lowers himself down beside Steve.

“I love you,” he whispers before leaning down to kiss Steve’s head.

His eyes drift to his sleeping son and then to their newest arrival. He couldn’t get over how perfect his family was. He had the most wonderful-and sometimes stubborn as hell-husband and two beautiful children. They meant the world to him. He didn’t know what he’d do without them.

Everything was how it should be. Steve was happy and their little family was safe. If Hydra tried to return and ruin what they had, then they’d be ready. But until then, Tony was going to enjoy this time with his family.

Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this one! I’m so happy! Now to work on some others! Thank you for reading! I know some of you still wanted the one-shot where Morgan was conceived...I’m working on it I promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this ended on a cliffhanger. I wrote it at work and decided to post this first and focus on the birth in the next chapter. If it helps I've already started that next chapter and should have it up soon! Thank you for reading!


End file.
